


flesh

by Mczeref



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, a little bit praise kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mczeref/pseuds/Mczeref
Summary: Ты когда-нибудь трахался сам с собой?
Relationships: Greed/Ling Yao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	flesh

— Добро пожаловать в подростковый возраст! 

Голос Линга звучит задорно и до ужаса раздражающе, и, как назло, прямо внутри головы, так что даже заткнуть сучёныша нельзя. Грид стискивает зубы, прижимается спиной к стене и тяжело выдыхает, краем глаза смотря, чтобы никто не шёл. Он ощутил это прямо на улице, посреди города, и не мог взять себя под контроль. Зажал себе рот, пытаясь одновременно прикрыть румянец на щеках, и быстро ушёл в ближайший закоулок, чтобы уединиться.   
Так вот какие побочные эффекты у подросткового сосуда? То-то Грид думал, что всё было слишком идеальным. Сли-и-и-ишком. Не могло не быть минусов. И вот он.   
Грид сжимает в руке член сквозь штаны и вздыхает, хватает зубами ворот и стискивает, чтобы сдержать голос. Как же хотелось подать голос, знак, что ему хорошо, Господи. 

— Что, так сразу, на улице? Даже я так не делал! – Снова этот голос внутри головы и Грид рычит.   
— Заткнись. – Проводит рукой верх-вниз, откидывает голову назад, прижимаясь затылком к стене. – И часто такое происходит?   
— Чаще, чем хотелось бы, - в голосе звучит смешок. – Но давай лучше справимся с этой проблемой где-нибудь не на улице. 

Грид прижимает руку ко рту, чтобы сдержать _хныканье_. Ему так хотелось всего прямо сейчас, ему было так плевать на то, что вокруг ходят люди. Господи, как ему хотелось просто кончить не сдерживая голоса.   
Он сжимает снова член и мгновенно передумывает сделать шаг. Он сделает это сейчас. Этого хотелось сейчас, очень сильно хотелось. 

— Ну же, Грид. Давай, там неподалёку дверь открытая, наверняка заброшенный дом. Разберёмся с этой проблемой _вместе_. 

Грид сжимает в зубах ворот сильнее, пытаясь сдержать стон от слова «вместе». Было слишком непонятно, почему он так реагировал на мысль о том, что Линг ему поможет с этим, почему он так взволнован этой идеей, непонятно, очень непонятно, но очень интересно. 

— Давай, _мой хороший_ , всё будет хорошо. 

Член дёргается от этих слов и Грид чувствует сильный прилив смущения от раздающегося в голове «ооооо». Линг пробыл в нём всего сколько? Пару дней? Недель? Но он уже смог докопаться до _таких_ слабостей Грида, и не только, что это пугало. Этот пацан пугал. С самого начала напрягал своими словами и действиями, но сейчас… сейчас…  
Грид отпускает ворот и убирает руку, шагая ватными ногами к той двери, на которую указал Линг. Вваливается в дом, тяжело дышит и держится за стену, как ему хотелось, чтобы всё это быстрее закончилось, ищет взглядом кровать, направляется к ней, но…  
Возможно, будь Линг физически с ним здесь сейчас, то он бы схватил его за руку и потянул бы в другую сторону. На самом деле, его голос в голове сейчас именно так и ощущался. Грид в принципе ощущал сейчас всё _слишком_ остро, поэтому он почти ощутил его прикосновение к себе, и от этого по коже пошли мурашки.   
Будь проклято, тупое подростковое тело! 

— Погоди, Грид, там есть зеркало. Подойди к нему. Я помогу. 

Грид подходит к зеркалу, стирает рукой слой пыли и смотрит на себя, на чужое лицо в отражении, и тяжело вздыхает. Он хотел это тело. Он был в нём, и он всё равно _хотел_ его так сильно, что это было почти болезненно. Опирается рукой в раму зеркала, прижимается лбом к нему, а руку запускает в штаны.   
Господи, он действительно собирался подрочить не просто себе, а какому-то пятнадцатилетнему пацану. До чего дожил. А ведь относительно недавно только вылупился. 

— Смотри на меня, Грид, - слышит он голос внутри, и Грид сжимает глаза. – Пожалуйста. Подними глаза. Ну, пожалуйста? Давай же, милый. 

Грид не в силах сопротивляться, и это всё настолько тупо, что он бы рассмеялся, не будь у него сейчас в руках болезненный стояк. Поднимает взгляд, смотрит в зеркало и видит в отражении _его_ , где-то глубоко, там, внутри, но он его видел.   
Грид стонет, сжимает член в руке сильнее и начинает водить по нему рукой, почти сразу набирая темп, желая покончить с этим. Слышит возмущённый голос Линга внутри головы, но не реагирует, вздыхает, смотрит прямо в глаза.   
Он видит Линга, чёрт знает как, но видит, и Линг недоволен. Недоволен тем, как Грид торопится, и Грид кожей ощущает его осуждающий взгляд, хотя его даже нет рядом. Он где-то там, внутри, глубоко внутри, ох….

— Грид, ты когда-нибудь был с мужчиной? – Грид рычит. – А снизу был? Я вот никогда. Ни снизу, ни с мужчиной. Если быть до конца честным, то я вообще ни с кем не был, ахах.   
— Господи, да заткнись ты! – Грид воет, сжимает свободную руку в кулак. Линг серьёзно намерен его так раздразнить, а потом убить весь настрой? Уёбок. – Дай хоть подрочить в спокойствии!   
— Ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы я молчал? – Его голос ехидный, и от него по коже Грида побежали мурашки. Он что-то пробудил, что-то нехорошее, что-то о-очень нехорошее. – Может, мне стоит поговорить о том, как хорошо было бы, будь мы раздельно? 

О нет. 

— Как хорошо было бы, будь я сейчас здесь рядом с тобой? 

Грид стискивает основание члена, сдерживает рванный стон, пытаясь не кончить от одной лишь этой мысли. Продолжает. 

— Будь я сейчас прямо позади тебя?   
— Завались. 

_Пожалуйста, продолжай._

— Будь мои руки сейчас на твоих бёдрах?   
— Я сказал закрой рот! 

_Не останавливайся._

— Будь эта штука, этот член, который ты сейчас держишь в руке, внутри тебя? 

_Пресвятые гомункулы._

Грид смотрит в зеркало, игнорируя желание Линга растянуть удовольствие. Ему не нравилось это, совершенно не нравилось ощущать себя таким беззащитным и слабым, и этот мальчишка имел над ним полный контроль, и он не понимал _почему_. Его тело, которое теперь должно принадлежать всё-таки Гриду, реагировало слишком честно, слишком тянулось к этим ощущениям. 

— Эй, Грид, ты когда-нибудь трахался сам с собой? 

Нет, но Грид хотел бы. Теперь – да.   
Он очень хотел бы, чтобы Линг прижал сейчас его к зеркалу. Он никогда не был ни снизу, ни с мужчиной, но как же ему хотелось, чтобы сейчас Линг действительно оказался позади и взял бы его прямо тут. У зеркала. Чтобы они оба видели друг друга, и чтобы они были с одной и той же внешностью.   
Этот грёбанный подростковый возраст пробуждает в нём какие-то сомнительные наклонности.   
Но как же Гриду хотелось, чтобы его сейчас вжали в это чёртово зеркало и проникли внутрь. Как ему хотелось слышать этот грёбанный голос не внутри головы, а над ухом. Как ему хотелось, чтобы Линг не давал ему отдохнуть ни на мгновение, и продолжал двигаться до тех пор, пока в них не осталось бы ничего.   
Грид чуть не срывает голос от своего грязного, практически порнографического стона, сжимает руку у основания и кончает, пачкая и без того испачканное, пыльное зеркало, которое уже наверняка никому не понадобится.   
Говорят, зеркала хранят всё, что в них отражается, всё своё существование. Что ж, тот, кто это зеркало приобретёт и будет использовать в каких-то сомнительных действиях явно будет доволен тем, что увидит в этом зеркале. Или озадачен.   
Грид бы предпочёл это воспоминание сохранить у себя, но ладно. В следующий раз как-нибудь камеру добудет.   
Рука в сперме, и, чёрт возьми, как её много, когда этот парень в последний раз дрочил? Грид почти уверен, что это не нормально. Он подносит руку к лицу, рассматривает, будто видит нечто такое впервые в жизни, и задумывается. 

— Если тебе так хочется, то можешь попробовать, - раздаётся голос Линга и Грид вздрагивает, мгновенно отдёргивая руку.   
— Ещё чего! Не проецируй на меня свои стрёмные наклонности, чудак. 

_Как бы ему хотелось это попробовать._

Грид отходит назад, присаживается на кровать, переводит дыхание. Штаны тоже запачканы. Придётся ждать вечера, чтобы выйти отсюда и со всем этим разобраться.   
Дерьмо. Сплошные проблемы. И что у него за мысли такие, ради всего святого, что за хрень. 

— Пока ждём вечера можем повторить.   
— Закрой пасть, - чистой рукой трёт переносицу. – Я хочу забыть об этом.   
— Но тебе же понравилось.   
— Мне не!.. – Осекается, на щёки возвращается румянец. – Понравилось. Заткнись.   
— В следующий раз я буду отдельно и я буду рядом. 

Грид чувствует, что помимо физиологической реакции это тело ещё и дало ему какие-то дебильные подростковые установки и эмоции, но он ничего не может с этим поделать. Он опускает взгляд, молчит, но ему чертовски хотелось, чтобы этот следующий раз действительно случился.


End file.
